


In Ordnung

by fakevermeer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Barebacking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gratuitous use of German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: Caleb zones out after a violent use of his fireball spell. Molly is worried about him, so he tries to comfort Caleb the only way he really knows: sex.





	In Ordnung

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I had six years of German in high school but I’m still 100% unsure about the words I chose for this so my apologies in advance for any stupid mistakes :’)

As they slowly continued their way to Felderwin to find a place to stay for the night, Molly couldn’t help but glance over at Caleb every few minutes. The area was supposed to be quite safe, even though it was relatively close to the border with Xhorhas. They hadn’t expected to run in to a band of roving highwaymen. The resulting scuffle had taken a lot out of them. Beau had been knocked unconscious while the rest of them were being kept busy by the feral ankheg the men had brought. To keep her safe, Caleb had needed to use a pretty brutal Fireball, and from his vantage point on the battle field, Molly had seen Caleb stare down a couple of men being burned alive.

In the end, they had managed to fight off their attackers, but they’d spent a few tense minutes by the side of the road as Jester successfully brought Beau back to consciousness. That was when Molly had first noticed Caleb plopping himself down on the ground a few meters away from the rest of them, staring with empty eyes.

Molly was used to Caleb staring off into nothingness (he’d seen him use Frumpkin to scout ahead many times by now), but he could tell this was different. Caleb seemed like he was folding in on himself, shoulders shaking slightly. Molly didn’t really want to admit to himself that he was worried about him, but he was definitely worried about him.

Which is why he kept throwing glances at Caleb, who was currently hugging his knees in the back of the cart they’d managed to salvage. Nott was curled up next to him – she’d been hurt as well, and as soon as the relief over Beau’s well-being had hit them all, Caleb had gotten up, scooped her into his arms and had kept her there until she fell asleep.

They got to Felderwin an hour after sunset, and Fjord, who’d been there before, guided them to The Horse and Hound, a quiet little inn that thankfully had a few rooms still available. He got a few curious looks from the others as he claimed a room for himself and Caleb, but it seemed everybody was too tired and beat up to argue. Molly carefully took the sleeping Nott from Caleb’s arms, handed her over to Jester who carried her upstairs, and turned back to Caleb.

“Come on,” he said, taking Caleb’s hand in his own and pulling him along to their room. Caleb didn’t protest.

Closing the door of their room behind them, Molly turned around to see Caleb taking off his coat. His back was to Molly. His movements seemed mechanical and a little stiff. When he had taken off everything except his trousers, he sat down on the bed, staring at his feet.

Molly walked over and sat down next to him, tail carefully curling around Caleb’s calf.

“You did a good thing today,” he said.

Caleb answered by giving a derisive snort. He didn’t pull his leg away from Molly’s tail, which was slowly making its way up and down Caleb’s leg in what Molly hoped would be a comforting motion.

“If you hadn’t done that, Beau would be gone right now – I mean, she’s an asshole, so she probably deserved it, but… She’s our asshole, you know?” Molly said. “I’m glad she’s still alive. You did a good thing.”

Molly let the following silence stretch a little longer than he would usually feel comfortable with. Then, Caleb sighed deeply.

“You know, I am pretty fucked up in general,” he murmured, “so I guess it’s a blessing others seem to think I am capable of doing good things.  _Danke_ , Mollymauk.”

Molly felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He shifted so he was facing Caleb’s side. Caleb turned to look at Molly, but his gaze still seemed a little distant.

“What’s Zemnian for ‘alright’?” Molly asked.

“ _In Ordnung._ ”

“Tell me you are  _in Ordnung_.”

“I can’t,” Caleb said, voice hoarse.

Molly softly put his hands on both sides of Caleb’s face.

“Tell me you will be  _in Ordnung_.”

Caleb blinked at him. “Perhaps.”

Good enough. Molly grinned, then let his eyes flick down to Caleb’s lips. “Tell me if this isn’t  _in Ordnung_.”

He leaned in, pressing his lips to Caleb’s softly. When he drew back, Caleb was still staring at him, but his eyes were definitely focused now.

“That was… unexpected,” he murmured. “But… not unwanted.”

Before Molly could respond with something smug, Caleb pressed his lips onto Molly’s to return the favour. Molly shifted a little closer, letting his tail curl around the small of Caleb’s back, pushing them together. Caleb hummed against his lips and opened his mouth. Molly immediately let his tongue dart forward and he pushed into Caleb, kissing him deeply.

Caleb moaned softly into Molly’s mouth and Molly shivered – that was a sound he definitely wanted to hear again. He pushed against Caleb, hand on his bare chest, and Caleb went down on his back, pliant as anything. Molly climbed on top of him, bracketing Caleb’s hips with his knees.

“Still  _in Ordnung_?” Molly asked, mouthing at Caleb’s neck.

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb breathed, his hands all over Molly’s back, nails raking over the fabric of his coat.

“Why are you still wearing this?” he murmured against Molly’s mouth, hands grabbing the edges of the ostentatious coat and pulling them off Molly’s shoulders. Molly went easy, letting Caleb undress him clumsily, until they were both in their trousers.

Molly kissed his way down between Caleb’s clavicles, tongue dipping into the little hollow under his throat, licking a broad stripe over one nipple, then the other. Caleb arched up at the contact, moaning softly, pressing his hips into Molly’s - an electric feeling shot through Molly as their cocks connected, just the fabric of their trousers between them. He could feel Caleb was just as hard as he was, and Molly bit his lip hard to keep himself from giving an almost startled shout.

He continued kissing and sucking his way down, passing the bellybutton, feeling the soft hairs beneath his lips and tongue as he reached Caleb’s abdomen.

“Gods, Mollymauk,” Caleb panted, as Molly’s mouth hovered over the edge of his trousers.

“Would you like me to keep going?” Molly asked, voice low. Caleb looked at him, eyes hooded, brow furrowed, and for a second, Molly thought Caleb wasn’t sure of the entire endeavour. 

“Mollymauk,” he began, voice already wrecked, “as much as I would love for you to continue what you are doing right now… I would… Would you please fuck me?” 

Molly couldn’t help but groan a little at that, especially as he saw a furious blush creeping across Caleb’s face - but he never averted his gaze.

“There is nothing I’d rather do,” Molly murmured, a grin curling across his face, as he sat back to untie the laces of Caleb’s trousers, then the intricate fastenings of his own. He leaned back, rummaged around in his bag on the floor for a second until his hands found a small vial, and put the oil on the sturdy bedside table. 

As soon as they were both completely naked, Molly took a moment to just… look. Caleb was beautiful, all pale skin, fading and fresh blueish green bruises marking his torso and legs, reminders of past struggles and fights. The hair on his chest and leading down to his crotch was as ruddy as the hair on his head, and Molly could see he was covered in pale brown freckles, dotting his skin in a pattern that almost seemed to make sense. His cock was hard, the tip red and glistening and the most inviting thing Molly had ever seen.

Molly was overwhelmed.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, crawling into the space between Caleb’s open legs. “So fucking gorgeous.” 

Caleb was panting softly, bringing up a hand to Molly’s chest to trace the thin, shiny scars. 

“You’re so warm,” Caleb muttered, hand pressed completely flat against Molly’s chest now.

Molly winked. “Tiefling, darling.” 

Caleb’s chuckle turned into a low moan as Molly wasted no time and started sucking bruising kisses onto the inside of his thigh. 

“Can you turn around for me, please?” Molly murmured, sitting back as Caleb repositioned himself. He grabbed the vial of oil from the bedside table and coated two fingers in the slick substance. Caleb was on his hands and knees in front of him and Molly had to take a second.

“You look so incredible,” he said, moving in right behind Caleb, pressing a soft kiss to his lower back. “Tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable, alright?” 

Caleb nodded, breaths already coming fast. 

“Say it, darling.” 

“If I need you to stop, I’ll say it,” Caleb breathed.

“Excellent.” 

Molly carefully brought a finger to Caleb’s hole and stroked it, making Caleb shudder. He repeated the motion a few times, increasing the pressure, until he brought the tip of his finger inside, letting Caleb get used to the feeling. Caleb was moaning softly, arms already shaking. Molly pressed another kiss to his lower back as he slowly started moving his finger, building up a steady rhythm, until he felt he could bring in a second finger - Caleb moaned loudly as he did so, and Molly felt his cock twitch.

“You’re so beautiful, Caleb,” he groaned, picking up the pace as he fingered Caleb open steadily. 

“Oh, Mollymauk - _gods_. That’s - that’s so good, so good…”

Molly could feel Caleb clenching around him and he had to grip his own cock at the base just to keep himself from getting too close - he had a plan, and it wasn’t coming all over the back of Caleb’s thighs, however hot that might sound in theory. Another time. 

As he curled his fingers slightly, Caleb’s hips stuttered.

“ _Fuck_ \- Molly, fuck me, please, please -“ 

“Are you ready for me, Caleb?” Molly asked, his free hand still gripping tight onto himself. 

“Yes, yes, _fuck_ , please…” 

Molly carefully withdrew his fingers, rubbed some extra oil on his cock, and repositioned himself, lining himself up. As soon as the head of his cock touched Caleb’s skin, Caleb moaned high in his throat, a needy little whimper. Molly slowly pushed in, and as he did, he released a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding - the feeling was incredible. Caleb was hot and slick around him, clenching and relaxing as they moved together until Molly bottomed out.

“Fuck,” Caleb whimpered, head lowered down onto his forearms.

“Are you alright?” Molly managed, keeping himself still, holding on to Caleb’s hips so tight he was sure there would be fresh bruises tomorrow.

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb said, voice wrecked, “you feel incredible, Mollymauk. Now _please_ fuck me.” 

Molly didn’t need any more encouragement than that, and he started moving his hips. Slowly, at first, but when it became clear by Caleb’s hip movements that he was impatient for more, he increased his rhythm until he was slamming into him without holding anything back, angling his hips up.

“Oh, _oh_ , that’s it,” Caleb whispered, breath coming in fast little huffs, matching the rhythm of Molly’s hips.

“ _Shit_ , Caleb,” he groaned, “I’m not going to last very long, and - and it’s all your fault.” 

Caleb moaned in response, long and low, and he clenched around Molly as he came all over the bedsheets, cock untouched. 

Molly managed another handful of thrusts before he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, and he was coming inside of Caleb, cock pulsing. 

After a few seconds of heaving breaths and slowly coming down from the high, Molly made himself pull out - Caleb gave a soft little grunt, then collapsed on top of the blankets, eyes half closed. Molly had enough clarity of mind to grab a wet cloth and wipe them both down messily before throwing the rag into a corner of the room and making Caleb move so he could cover them both with the blankets. He rolled over, snuggled closer into Caleb’s back, and fell asleep immediately. 

When Molly awoke the following morning, Caleb was curled up into him, the top of his head tucked under Molly’s chin. As Molly shifted slightly, he could feel Caleb pressing closer to him, humming sleepily.

“How are you feeling now?” Molly whispered into his hair.

“I’m alright,” Caleb murmured, and Molly could hear the smile in his voice.

That was enough for now.

This, this blissful moment in their hectic, dangerous lives, was enough for now.


End file.
